Talk:Jessica DiLaurentis/@comment-68.0.219.153-20141210015109/@comment-25803656-20150224225653
+A Wikia Contributor:yep Bethany's dad mr young and Jessica also had an affair and. Bethany's mom is unknown,Jessica can't even tell Ali&Bethany apart in the same yellow shirt of ali's,Jessica thought she was burrying Ali alive in the grave when she was really burrying Bethany alive in the grave,Ali has Blonde. Hair blue eyes,Bethany Has Blonde Hair Unknown eye color. But with Jessica not being able to tell Ali&Bethany apart in the same yellow shirt that Jessica knows is Ali's kind of makes me think Bethany's eye color is blue. Plus we don't know how far the affair between mr young and Jessica went because we aren't given enough details to prove whether or not Jessica got pregnant from it but if you take Jessica's affair with Peter as an example she ended up getting pregnant with Jason by Peter. So it's possible for Bethany to be Jessica's daughter from mr Young,because one Jessica couldn't tell Ali and Bethany apart in Ali's yellow shirt kind of seems obvious Jessica got pregnant didn't tell anyone but mr young and twin sister then gave Bethany to the twin sister and mr young to raise(because she told Bethany to call her "Aunt Jessie")kind of seems like mr young was with Jessica's Twin sister at the time Jessica had Bethany(I believe someone in the show has a twin sister because apparently Jessica is protecting Ali's Attempted Murder who is also Bethany's Real Murder)so it kind of makes me think the person Jessica is protecting is her sister and it kind of makes me think Jessica is Bethany's birth mom since clearly Jessica can't even tell Ali&Bethany appart in a yellow shirt. That and Jessica is a possiblity for a mom to Bethany because we don't know how far the affair between mr young and Jessica went so we can't total count her as a birth mom to Bethany. If Bethany had a different eye color then Ali iam sure Jessica would be able to tell Bethany and Ali apart in a yellow shirt,but since she can't and since all Jessica needs to identify Ali being dead is the yellow shirt and nothing else really makes me believe Ali& Bethany both have Blonde hair and Blue eyes and seeing as Jessica isn't color blind because she can identify the color yellow it makes me believe Jessica is most likely Bethany's mom(like of Jessica's affair with mr young like Melissa being pregnant with Taylor because Ian and Melissa named the baby Taylor and one of Taylor's possible fathers is Garrett(Melissa's ex boyfriend but since Garrett was never confirmed as the father it makes Ian most likely the father to Taylor)so it could very well be the same for Jessica and Jessica's twin sister being possible moms but with Jessica the most likely possiblity of being Bethany's mom seeing as Jessica can't even tell the two apart and seeing as we don't know how far the affair went between mr young and Jessica it makes Jessica the top most likely possiblity of being the mom to Bethany.